poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Time After Time: Part I (RFFAoXS)/Transcript
This is the episode script for Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. song episode starts with Sci-Ryan looking at the scroll Sci-Ryan: The Mikado Arm Shen Gong Wu is one of those Wu that gives someone upper body strength. Ryan F-Freeman: These can do well, Oisin. Oisin Ryan: I guess so, Ryan. I could be better like Ryvine and mother; the greatest realm travelers of all time. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan and Connor are the real greatest realm travelers of all time and don't you forget it. Ryan F-Freeman: You'll have to excuse Twilight. She loves OpThomas. Oisin Ryan: Yeah, Ryan. You really are a nice leader. they see Jack, Ryvine and Linda with Jack Spicer's birdbots Ryvine Sparkle: Hey, Ire-blunderers! Jack Spicer: Meet Jack Spicer and his ace squadron of birdbots. Caw! Caw! Caw! fly past Connor and the Irelanders. They use white cream on Dojo's eyes and he flies past the metal bars and lands safe Jack Spicer: Pretty authentic, huh? And the cawing is a recording of me. Jack's birdbots: Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw! Bertram T. Monkey: That Jack Spicer is really starting to get on my Beeswax! Connor Lacey: You and me both, Bertram. Twilight Sparkle: Orla Ryan: And Connor got Violet? She is not even part of Connor's team. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - the hideout of the Ireland Resistance Victorion: What happened in that time? Future Rainbow Dash: Well, since Connor is gone like Omi, the Irelanders haven't been the same. Since Jack Spicer took the wu. Iris (Lolirock): Oh. Ryan F-Freeman: My friends and I came from the past to find Old Omi. Future Oisin Ryan: Old Omi is not here, Ryan. Future Orla Ryan: Ryvine and mom helped K. Rool steal all the Shen Gong Wu and rule Ireland and the 16 realms with Jack Spicer: Emperor of Darkness. Connor Lacey: Whoa. At least my team is okay. Future Crash Bandicoot: Actually, mate, the Foot Empire beaten the Irelanders in the Irelanders and the Cyber Chase, which makes Linda Ryan won the 16 realms while we resist and joined Orla and Oisin Ryan's team of the resistance called "The Ireland Resistance". Connor Lacey: Awesome! Fixit: Look, guys. You, Ryan, Meg, Sci-Ryan and Connor maybe teens with Lolirock, but you and Victorian are the only ones left who can help Omi and the monks get the Sands of Time. Connor Lacey: What do you mean the only ones left? Future Sean Ryan: Things have gotten a lot worse since you tried to clear your and Mai's names in Ireland. to a computer screen Or should I say Lindopolis. a button screen shows that Ireland is half infected by the sigma virus and turned into Lindopolis. Slaves and people of Ireland under Linda's mind control are working on Linda's kingdom Slaves and mind-controlled people of Ireland: All hail Linda. see Ryvine wearing an emperor's outfit with Linda Ryan, second leader of the Anti-Irelanders and dressed in an empress outfit, stands with Ryvine as he uses the whip at the slaves to build for them Ryvine Sparkle: No resting! This monument celebrating Linda Ryan's glory is not gonna build itself. Move faster! Linda Ryan: Yeah! Do it for us and the Shogen Shredderette! the whip is shocked at what he is seeing Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my gosh! Connor, look! Linda's turned everyone we know into slaves. screen, Mewtwo under Linda's control is massaging Empress Linda Ryan/The Shogan Shredderette with the Kratt Bro’s holding fruit bowls for her Connor Lacey: Mewtwo and the Kratt brothers. Pokemon Iris is helping Cruz, under Linda's mind control Ryan F-Freeman: Iris. Cruz. screen, Devastator (PWT), under Linda's mind control is breaking boulders with his bare hands Connor Lacey: Devastator. screen, Twilight, under Linda's mind control is using magic to pull a rock Ryan F-Freeman: gasps Even Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: screen, under Linda's mind control Friendship is Linda. Connor Lacey: Poor Twiley Wiley. Meg Griffin: Can't Mai Lacey do something? Future Orla Ryan: Mai Lacey is too heartbroken by Connor's loss to do anything. screen shows Mai in the cell of the Foot Empire Castle dungeon. Linda comes over Mai Lacey: Is my son okay? Linda Ryan: I think he won't be here to stop me, Mai. cries knowing that her son Connor Lacey is gone. Future Oisin turns off the screen Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my. Mai thinks Connor's dead? How many years to the future is this? Connor Lacey: Does it matter? Manny: And our two mates, Henry and Fireman Sam got killed by Linda. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Old Raimundo: Hurry, guys! Use the Sands of Time! Twilight Sparkle: Make sure this never happens and I love you, Connor! robots killed Raimundo and Twilight off-screen Sci-Ryan: Oh gosh! Sands of Time! transported to the past 1500 years ago Connor Lacey: Twilight.. crying Ryan F-Freeman: It's okay, Connor. We'll save Twilight. I promise. smiles. Meanwhile, at an unknown place in the De La Cruz timeline, a boy wearing Shredder amour that is a combo of the 2012 Shredder and the Shredder armour from Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, looks at a screen Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Huh. So, Omi and his friends found the Sands of Time in the future. Which means Ryan has eluded me again since my loss of the tournament. to face the camera But, Connor Lacey will have his revenge. Along with the De La Cruz Realmers, Ryan will be defeated, but this time by... The Realm Shredder. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts